Sugra
History Sugra was born from a normal human family. Since he always looked awkward to the rest of the people in his village, he instead focused on working the forge with his father. He worked hard to learn his father's craft and was innately gifted for it, so instead of making horseshoes all his life, he decided to focus his gift on crafting armors for the King's army. Of course, that was until war broke out. He was enrolled within the King's army to be one of numerous armorsmiths and was sent to craft and repair armors on the frontlines. On a terrible day, his camp was attacked and he had to fight to defend it. That's when his psionic powers showed up, protecting him with a thick layer of natural armor as he swung his hammer in both the King's name and Torag's name. The battle was bloody, and he had to flee as his army was utterly defeated. It wasn't long before he heard the news of the Kingdom's downfall and destruction, devil-worshipers taking control of the defeated land. He just could not live in such a country and decided to travel on the roads for a place to call his own. He traveled far and wide, offering his armorsmith skills in exchange for money and a place to stay while traveling, until he met that one person that made him refuse to leave. He met his wife, Htoreza, a dwarven nurse who fixed him up when he wounded himself at the forge. It was love at first sight, and Sugra, despite the type of man he is, asked for her hand within a week, and they married shortly after. After settling down, he kept honing his craft, making wonderful pieces of armor in Janderhoff, his new home city, where he sold off his armors to make a living. After a few years of marriage, they had a daughter named Gall, who was sent to prestigious schools to learn magic. After a few years of peace and happy times, the Void Lords seized him and his family from their homes, and sent them in Dark Horizon, in Hammer. Appearance Sugra can be considered as a giant by some. He measures 6'6" tall and weighs 185 pounds. He has golden skin, golden eyes and golden hair, with some strange glyphs over his skin. He is very ripped as he has worked the forge almost all his life. He can be seen nowadays in a full plate made of chitin, highly enhanced by magic, and keeps an adamantine dwarven longhammer, named Forefather's Wrath, with him at all time. He is seen carrying around tons of equipment, carrying all of his blacksmith tools and even sometimes an anvil, in case he needs to make reparations on the fly. Personality Sugra has been raised by humans, but has passed most of his life on the road and with Dwarves. Because of that, and because of his Aphorite nature, he is very traditional, believes in hierarchy and structure, loves discipline and culture, and sees the elders as being wiser than the young folks. He is stern in his dealings, but fair, and will always help out a neighbor in need. He doesn't go out of his way to help others, but will offer help if it's in front of him. He believes that chaos will only ruin this world and wishes to bring structure wherever he goes. Loves * Sugra loves smithing, it's what he does of most of his time * He loves building as well, often enhancing his home himself. * He loves his family, which he protects with all he has. * He loves his community and wants to enrich it and make it a happy place for everyone. * When he is fully to relax, he loves to fish alone, take some time to relax and think. Fears * Sugra fears for the safety of his family. It is his deepest fear and thus he can never remain far from his home for long. * He also fears for the destruction of tradition and structure, and the installment of chaos. Hobbies * While it's his job, anything related to the smith is also a hobby for him. * When out to relax, he loves to go out fishing. * From time to time, he is known to enjoy riding, although he's terrible at it. Family * Sugra has no ties with his human family, as they have all perished in the war. * Htoreza (his wife): She's a nurse still, and a midwife. * Gall (his daughter): She's an arcanist in training, but very capable and a genius in it. Friends Any friends Sugra had, they are long gone with his transition to Dark Horizon. Recently, he befriended some people in his adventures, seeing them as friends, even if they might not reciprocate the sentiment: * Gwendolyn: A blacksmith in Hammer with a strange bug pet; * Sebastian Versailles: A fellow who rescued him from permanent paralysis and made him discover the Empire of Sin; * Maxie Reiko: A strange kitsune who climbed on his shoulders when they first met. She protected him in his moment of weakness and although he has learned of her nature, he learned to push it aside because of her friendly behavior. Enemies As it is, Sugra has no enemy, but he considers Orcs as distasteful creatures and also distrusts Chelish people. Aspirations Sugra was never one to have great aspiration besides honing his skills and keeping his family safe, prosper and happy, but recently he has been aspiring to create an artisan's guild. Category:Character